Bridge of Light
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: Inspired by a mini comic made by meldy-arts on Tumblr. After not having a terrible nightmare over the last eleven years, Mira dreams it again and pretend everything is okay until Ezra returns from a mission and comforts her. (Rated T just to be careful.) Two-shots.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! Another story inspired by a mini comic of meldy-arts on Tumblr. I suggest you also read the other two drabbles made by aceofstars16 and what-a-strange-little-star which are also on Tumblr, they are amazing! Anyway, enjoy. Mira Bridger-Wren is a character created by meldy-arts. I don't own Star Wars Rebels or the song. All rights to Disney and P!nk.**_

* * *

 **Bridge of light**

" _Where am I?" A four year old Mira asked._

" _Mommy!? Daddy!?" She yelled hoping her parents could hear her._

 _No answer._

 _Mira started running when she spotted a small light. "Kanan…" The voice of her father echoed through the dark cave. The little girl ran towards them with a smile on her face knowing she wasn't alone. But when she rounded the corner, her eyes widen in terror._

 _Facing each other was her father and her grandpa, both had their lightsabers ignited but something was wrong with her grandpa, he had scary green eyes and when he talked his voice was different. He attacked Ezra and the younger Jedi blocked each strike but he didn't want to fight with his adoptive father._

" _Kanan, please...stop this." Ezra said begging._

" _Yeah...I don't think so." The old Jedi said and charged at Ezra. Mira just stood there watching the fight between her father and her grandpa. She saw the strikes and blocks until Ezra got distracted and a possessed Kanan stabbed him on the chest. Mira saw horrified how the blue blade passed through her father's chest and he fell on the floor lifeless._

* * *

Ezra and Sabine got out from bed like a lightning and rushed to Mira's room as soon as they heard her screaming.

"Mira!?" Sabine said as she turned on the lights.

She saw her daughter sitting up in bed and crying. She sat on the edge of her bed and hugged her.

"Everything is okay, sweetie." The Mandalorian cooed softly.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" The little girl asked crying.

Ezra came closer to the bed and sat on the other side. "I'm here baby." He said.

Mira separated her face from her mother's chest and looked at her father and threw herself at him. "Daddy, you're okay." She said.

"Of course I'm okay, sweetheart." He said hugging his daughter. "What happened?"

"I had a nightmare." The little girl answered.

"Do you want to tell us?" Sabine asked.

Mira nodded and started telling her parents about her nightmare. "And then...grandpa...killed you...with his lightsaber." She said while small hiccups escaped her mouth.

Ezra and Sabine looked at each other and then looked down at their daughter. "Everything is okay, baby. I'm here and I'm not going to leave you." He said and rubbed her back.

"Can I sleep with you?" Mira asked after a few minutes.

"Of course, sweetheart." Sabine said and Ezra nodded in agreement. He lifted Mira in his arms and they walked to the main bedroom. Once they arrived, Ezra climbed on the bed and laid Mira down, he laid down next to his daughter and Sabine laid down on the other side.

"Mommy?" Mira asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you sing me a song?" The little girl asked with puppy eyes.

"Of course, honey." The Mandalorian said and started to sing.

(Sabine)

 _Just when you think  
Hope is lost,  
And giving up  
Is all you got,  
And blue turns black,  
Your confidence is cracked,  
There seems no turning back from here_

 _Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_  
 _Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations_

(Chorus)

 _That's when you can build a bridge of light,  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you can't give up the fight_

 _That's when love turns night time into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight,  
Only love can build us a bridge of light_

(Ezra)

 _When your feet are made of stone  
And you're convinced that you're all alone  
Look at the stars instead of the dark  
You'll find your heart shines like the sun_

 _Let's not let our anger get us lost_  
 _And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost_

Mira started to feel her eyes heavy and snuggled closer to her dad while her parents continued singing…

(Both, chorus)

 _That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you know it's worth the fight_

T _hat's when love turns night time into day_  
 _That's when loneliness goes away,_  
 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight_  
 _'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

(Sabine)

 _Deep breath, take it on the chin  
But don't forget to let the love back in_

(Both)

 _That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you know it's worth the fight_

 _That's when love turns night time into day_  
 _That's when loneliness goes away,_  
 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight_  
 _'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

 _Only love can build us a bridge of light…_

 _Of light…_

 _Of light…_

Once they finished singing, the looked down and smiled at their daughter sleeping peacefully between them. They kissed Mira's forehead and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

" _What is this place?" Mira asked looking around. She was in a dark and cold cave, then her eyes went wide when she recognized the cave. "No, not again."_

 _She started to run, she needed to find her dad and warned him about Kanan. "Kanan, please stop this." Ezra's voice said. Mira run to the direction of her father's voice._

 _When she reached them, she stopped in her tracks. The same thing she saw when she was four was in front of her again. Her grandpa with green and glowing eyes, lightsaber ignited ready to fight and a voice that didn't belong to him. Her father had his lightsaber ignited ready to block any incoming attack, but his face was full of fright._

" _Kanan, you can't do this. This isn't you." Ezra said. Kanan chuckled evilly and charged at Ezra. Bothe men blocked and threw attacks. Mira couldn't do anything, she was frozen in her place looking at her father and grandpa fighting each other, then her eyes widen in terror when the blue blade went through her father's chest._

* * *

Mira woke up covered in cold sweat and with tears running down her cheeks. Why did she have that nightmare again? Was the Force trying to warn her about some event in the near future? Or it was just a product of her subconscious? She heard the door of her room opened and some came in.

"Mira?" Sabine asked after she heard her daughter screaming. She was still up and rushed to Mira's room when she heard her. "Is everything okay, sweetheart?"

"Mom? Where's dad?" The teenager asked.

"He's still with Kanan. They haven't returned for their mission." The Mandalorian answered.

"I had it again, mom. I had it again." Mira said sniffling and shaking her head.

Sabine looked confused at her daughter, until she understood what she had said. Sabine sat on the bed and hugged Mira. "He's okay. I promise."

"How do you know, mom?" Mira asked.

"Because I've known your father since we were teenagers." The older woman answered while running a hand through Mira's long bluish hair. "He can be reckless and impulsive, but your father never breaks a promise."

"I hate when he's far and I can't feel him through the Force." The girl said sobbing.

"I know, honey. I know."

After a couple of minutes comforting her daughter, Sabine got up. "C'mon. Let's make you some hot chocolate." She said. Mira smiled and got up from bed and followed her mother to the kitchen.

* * *

Ezra sighed in relief when he saw the _Starbird_ that was resting in front of the _Ghost._ He walked up the ramp and took off his back. "So good to be home." He whispered.

"Hey Jedi." A female voice said.

He looked up and smiled when he saw his wife. Sabine climbed down the ladder and hugged Ezra. He returned the hug and kissed her; she smiled into the kiss and deepened it. Ezra lifted her and spun her around while they kissed, he missed her and Mira every time he had to go on a mission, but his favorite part was when he was back with them. After breaking apart, he noticed she was still gripping the collar of his shirt. "We were worried, huh?" He asked.

"Of course I was." She answered. She sighed sadly. "But…"

His smile fell and was replaced by a worried look. "'Bine?" He asked worried.

"It's Mira." She answered.

Ezra felt the air leaving his lungs at the thought something bad had happened to his daughter while he was away. "What's wrong with her?" He asked.

She sighed. "She had a nightmare… _that_ same nightmare a couple of nights ago."

He blinked in shock. Mira hadn't had that nightmare in almost eleven years and now she had it again. "I tried to calm her and comfort her." Sabine said sadly and Ezra rubbed her back. "She says she's okay, but I know that isn't true, she needs to see you." She said.

The Jedi nodded and kissed his wife on the forehead. "I will." He headed to his daughter's room and the door opened, and tried to spot her in the dark room. He smiled softly when he spotted her in one of the corners of her room. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and her face was buried between her knees.

"Mira?" Her head shoot up when she heard his voice and looked at the doorway of her room.

"Daddy." She said and started to get up but her father was faster than her and was in front of her wrapping his arms around her.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here." He said.

Mira's eyes started to water as she buried her face in her father's chest. "I saw you...Kanan...h-he...I thought..." She said and started to cry.

Ezra hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. He hated to see Mira like this. Since the moment he held her in his arms all those years ago, Ezra made a promise to keep his daughter safe and sound. "It's okay…I'm here." He cooed softly.

Mira continued crying; Ezra rubbed her back and sent her calming waves through the Force. After a while, he thought about something and started to sing the same he and Sabine had sang to her when she was little. When she finally calmed down, she looked up and smiled at her father. "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you for reading! Live Long and Prosper and May the Force be With You.**_


End file.
